


Teach me

by Zografia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Beware of spelling and grammar mistakes, I actually didn't even mean for it to become that long wupps, I repeat angst and smut, I'm (kinda) sorry, M/M, Onesided MidoKise, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Yaoi, and maybe punctuation, and spelling mistakes, boyslove with less love and more angst lol, english is not my first language so sorry for bad grammer, midokise - Freeform, poor kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zografia/pseuds/Zografia
Summary: When Midorima wanted to ask Kise for a favour THIS was not what the blond expected (but he didn't mind at all)





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo and welcome to my MidoKise Oneshot that I finally finished after months of writing and abandoning!  
> English is not my first language so beware of spelling and grammar mistakes (and maybe punctuation)  
> Anyway!  
> Enjoy this little smut and angsty Oneshot!

"So Midorimacchi, why did you call me here on this beautiful afternoon?", Kise asked, sipping on his coffee. Midorima, who was starring at his untouched coffee, looked up and stared at the blond on the opposite side of the table for the first time since they've arrived.  
Midorima wanted to talk with the blond and luckily, Kise had a shoot in Tokyo on this day so they could actually meet up pretty soon.  
"..I..", the greenette started, but immediately lost the courage to look the other in the eyes. Instead, he looked out of the window, fixing his gaze on the people walking outside on the streets with their many shopping bags.  
Kise could sense the slightly discomfort, and inner fight of the taller, whether Midorima should tell him or not, but before Kise could say anything, the shooting guard took a deep breath.  
"I kind of.. need a favour.. from you..", Midorima said, getting slightly nervous.  
  
_'Why was this so difficult to say? But then again it's Midorimacchi'_  
  
Kise slightly chuckled to himself about Midorima's difficulties to ask people for help. The blond had to admit though, that he was suprised that Midorima would come to him for a favour and was curious.  
Meanwhile the greenette on the opposite was debating with himself if this whole thing was even a good idea.

"Hm? What kind of favour?", golden eyes looked at the shooting guard full of interest.  
"I wanted to ask you- I was wondering if you could-..", Midorima stopped.

_'No this is stupid'_

"..Forget it, Kise. It's stupid. Sorry for bothering you. I'll go now. Good bye..", the greenette stood up and just got behind Kise before he suddenly felt a hand around his wrist.  
"Midorimacchi, wait! Tell me please, I promise I won't laugh or judge you if it's really stupid!", Kise really wanted to help. Midorima and him were friends after all, despite the protests of the shooting guard.  
And Midorima was also..-

"…"  
"Please Midorimacchi, let me help you"

Midorima looked behind him to see Kise looking straight into his green eyes.  
_'Dammit, his interest was woken up. Now it's even more difficult to get away..'_

_'This was clearly not a good idea'_

_'This is nothing you ask a friend'_

_'But.. He's the only person who could possibly help me..'_

_'Alright I'll do it'_

Midorima took a deep breath and looked at the other again.

"Fine"

"What? Really?! Yay! Don't worry Midorimacchi I'll definitely help you!", Kise's enthusiastic side came out.

_'Are you so sure, Kise? Won't you turn me the back once I ask you?'_

"So tell me! What is this favour?", Kise asked and could animate Midorima to sit besides him.  
"Alright.. So I wanted to ask you if you could teach me.. Oh god how do I say that", Midorima said putting his head in hands.

"Come on Midorimacchi! I told you I won't judge you!", Kise tried to encourage the taller.  
"Iwantedtoaskyouifyoucouldshowmehowsexbetweentwomenworkscorrectly", Midorima said completely red and embarrassed.

"..Eh?", Kise was dumbfounded.

_'What did he say?! Did I understood that correctly?!'_

Midorima took a deep breath again and spook, much slower than before.  
"I wanted to ask you if you could, if you don't mind, show me how.. sex between two men works correctly..", the green eyed teen whispered near the end, but Kise understood it perfectly.  
It was silent for some time because Kise was wringing for the right words and trying to calm himself down because little did Midorima know that Kise actually had, well, a not-so-small crush on him.

_'Is this a dream?' Did he really ask me that? He trusts me with that?' But, how, why?'_

The shooting guard misunderstood the silence of the normally ever loud blond as kind of rejection and before this situation could get worse, he stood up once again.

"See, I told you it was stupid.. I'll go now, sorry for it. Good-"  
"Why?", Kise asked looking at the other, trying to keep his voice to normal.  
"Why, what? Why I ask for it or why I choose you of all people?", Midorima asked in return, his plan of escaping this situation quickly started to break.  
"Both", Kise answered looking now at Midorima as intense as a predator at their prey.  
"Because.. I eventually will need this, sooner or later, if fate's on my side"

"Ohh", Kise's cheerful side came back and that relived Midorima a bit, thought he would have done something wrong ( Well, in his own eyes he did, but that didn't matter right now ).  
"Someone's in love?", Kise asked a little teasing.  
"..Shut up, but.. Yes..", the shooting guard's cheeks got a tad red and Kise's little heart started to hope once again for the first time after the end of Teiko.  
"Who~?", Kise continued to ask, leaning more into Midorima's direction.  
"Is it someone I know~", he smiled.  
"What are those ques-", the greenette gave up and sighed instead, "Yes, yes it is.."  
"And is he, in your words, 'annoying'~?"  
"Yes that, too", green eyes rolled slightly annoyed.  
Wanting or not, Kise's heart started to beat faster.

_'Could it be m-..?'_

But before Kise could end his thought..  
"Seriously Kise, why do you keep asking? You probably already figured out that it's Takao.. No need to make it such a big deal with questions", Midorima answered getting redder and Kise stopped.

_'. . .'_

The small forward could hear it.  
The sound of his hope dying..

He backed away from Midorima, trying to collect himself.  
"Kis-?"  
"I'll do it"  
"…What.. did you say..?"  
"I said that I will do it. I will show you", Kise told him determined.  
"I'm happy for you to find love ( _'Even if it isn't me'_ ) and I like Takaocchi! And that's why I don't want him to feel pain because of you not knowing the know-hows in bed~", Kise said teasing, trying to hide the pain of his heart that was currently falling apart into thousands of small pieces.

_'And also because this will probably be the only chance for me to hold you and call you mine, even if it is only for a few hours..'_

"Oi", the shooting guard blushed furiously, "And 'Cchi'?!", Midorima asked surprised.  
"Everyone who can put up with you deserves my respect, and also someone who can make you actually feel something else besides your grumpiness!", Kise smiled brightly.  
"Tsk", the greenette clicked his tongue.  
Kise smiled at that.

"..Thank you", green eyes focused on his hands, which were lying on the table.  
"For my friend, everything", the smaller said, before turning serious for a second again.  
"Does he.. Know?", he asked Midorima, who looked at him again.  
"No he doesn't know about my feelings", the shooting guard replied.  
Kise took a sip from his - now cold - coffee.  
"You should tell him", the blond said, "You know.. Before it's maybe too late", he continued.  
"..I.. don't know..", Midorima told Kise nervous, "What if he doesn't accept them?"  
"Midorimacchi you should think more positive!", Kise said and tried to give his old teammate courage.  
"But-"  
"Don't think about what bad could happen, think about the good things that could happen"  
"Kise.."  
"Believe me when I say that everything will be fine"  
"I.. I will consider it"

After some silent minutes with both of the miracles looking at their coffees and their hands, avoiding to look at each other, the greenette broke this silence with a sigh.  
"Kise, you probably don't have time anymore, therefore I'll call you to discuss a time for.. thi-"  
"I have time now", Kise answered rather loudly - and a bit too quick -, looking at Midorima with a slight blush about how eager his words sounded so he quickly continued, "If you want, of course, I - we can.. Do it.. now", Kise mumbled breaking the eye contact, getting quieter with every word, trying to not show how desperate he really was for the shooting guard and his presence.  
"..Alright", the taller replied trying to not let the other see his nervousness, but of course Kise noticed that.  
"We could go to my place if you want, Midorimacchi", Kise suggested and received a nod as answer.

***

The train ride to Kanagawa was silent at the beginning before the blond would start - in Midorima's opinion - ridiculous and stupid attempts for conversations. But the greenette would, whether he liked it or not, have to take part in those conversations, because they would either be about the other Miracles, Seirin or memories of Teiko. It was already getting dark when they walked to the blond's home. Kise opened the door and both of them stepped into the apartment.  
They took off their shoes and jackets before they sat on Kise's couch, where they fell back into silence.  
"Are you sure you want to do that, Kise? You don't have t-"  
"I wan- will help you, it's okay for me. But.. Are you okay with that?", Kise asked back.  
"I.. Am, I think it's just.. I'm maybe a bit nervous.. I've never expected to end up in a situation like this.. It feels weird as if.. I would cheat..", Midorima said honest and avoided to look the blond in the eyes once more.  
"That's understandable, Midorimacchi", Kise said trying to calm the other, it was his only chance to be with him afterall..  
"It'll be fine and I'll guide you through this", once again, a warm smile appeared on the small forward's lips as he laid his smaller hand on top of the, compared to his, bigger, yet slender, hand. They two sat rather closely so both could almost hear each other's heart beating fast.

"Should we start now?", Kise asked leaning pretty casual, to Midorima's surprise, against the taller's chest.  
He heard Midorima swallow and felt a soft nod.  
"Alright", Kise leaned back again and gave the other another smile.  
"Normally I would start with a kiss now, but I think stealing your virginity is already mean enough to Takaocchi. I wouldn't want to steal his chance to get your first kiss as well, hehe..", the blond let out a small chuckle at the end and saw the green eyes looking furious at him.

"What would make you think that I've never kissed anyone before?!", the greenette said feeling a bit offended.  
Kise gave him just a look that said "Come on, we're talking about you, Midorimacchi", and the tsundere blushed once again.  
"..Shut up Kise"  
"EH?!", latter person said, but chuckled again after a few seconds.

_'So prideful'_

The plan about kissing was scratched - well at least his lips - so Kise instead leaned futher against the other and laid his arms around the larger body.

Midorima, who was a bit perplexed laid, with trembling hands, his arms around the smaller teen as well.  
Kise tightened his grip on the other's shirt before letting his lips brush, as light as a feather, against the other's neck. The shooting guard flinched a bit at the soft touch, that made the fine hairs on his neck stand up. The blond smirked against the taller's shoulders before repeating the same action again on the other side.  
"Kisses on the neck..", Kise started his explanation, "..Feel good and are also a good start, that's why I advise you to do that"  
"..Yes", the shooting guard replied, and Kise was questioning if he meant that as understanding yes or as a 'it feels good' yes. But he didn't care about that anymore as soon as he could feel how Midorima pulled him a bit closer and leaning into his little kisses.  
Kise let his one hand wander up to grab the soft green hair and the other down to put it on the other's waist, then his thigh. Even if it was just lightly, the smaller felt the other jump a bit.

_'He's really cute..'_

The blond continued his teasing, getting his lips from the other's throat down to the place where the neck and the shoulder connect, up again, left, right, a bit force fuller, a bit softer, long on one spot, just a split of a second on another spot. Midorima even let sometimes a quiet moan out, grabbing the other's golden locks to push them even more against his neck.  
"Kise..", Midorima said quiet.  
"Hm?"  
"Let.. Let me do this as well..", the shooting guard continued.  
The model let go of the other and leaned a bit back so that Midorima could have better access to his neck. He could tell the other was nervous - of course he was, who wouldn't - but nevertheless he tried and could keep himself calm. The greenette's arms, who were lying on Kise's back wandered up and hold the smaller by his shoulders. Midorima leaned down and brought his lips to the other's neck, giving it a little kiss.

The blond closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He could feel how Midorima's lips were trembling against his skin and made their way slowly to other places over his throat. But suddenly the greenette's lips were almost a second after leaving his throat at the spot behind his ears and Kise let out a suprised gasp.

"Midorimacchi", Kise said as the greenette continued on that spot.  
"Yes?", he heard the other say, his hot breath against his ear.  
"How- why?" The blond didn't know how to construct his question.  
"Why I kissed you there?", the shooting guard ended the other's question.  
"Yes"  
"Because I heard how that spot feels really good, was that wrong?", Midorima asked now feeling a bit insecure.  
"No, not at all! The spot getting kissed feels really good!", the other explained and could feel the other was getting at ease again, "I was just surprised, that's all", Kise continued.  
"Alright.. So.. You wouldn't mind if I'll do that again?"  
"No, I wouldn't", and another warm smile appeared on Kise's lips and he laid his hand on the other's cheeks.  
"Go on", the blond said before he closed his eyes not for the last time tonight.  
"Okay", and right after that, the greenette's lips were at the same spot again.  
"Ah~", the small forward moaned when Midorima started to suck on his skin. Kise's hands were both tangled in the green hair of the taller, pressing him closer to feel more of his kisses.  
"Is this good?", Midorima asked a bit breathless against the now reddish skin.  
"It- it is.. Sometimes soft biting feels for some people good as- as well..", the smaller said.  
A nod from the greenette later, Kise felt teeth gracing over his skin, biting it lightly as he was told would feel good. Slowly, Kise was leaning back until he was lying with the back of his head on the armrest, and the bigger body hoovering over him. Midorima was now on top of the blond and slowly -and a bit unsure - started to grind his body, and hips, against the shorter, while his face was hiding in the older's crook of the neck and kissed it.

Kise was moaning everytime their lower body parts met.  
And hell how badly he wanted to kiss the greenette, but he couldn't.

_'It wouldn't be fair to him, even if he would never get to know about it'_

Kise was a torn apart with guilty feelings and guilty lust in this moment.

_'I shouldn't feel like that, it's not like they are together.. It's no cheating.. Is it? I shouldn't feel guilty and yet..'_

Midorima felt the other getting uneasier and stopped for a second. The greenette didn’t suspect anything about the blond's feelings.

"Kise, is something wrong? Did I do.. something wrong?", Midorima asked pulling away from the other. He looked down to see a glint of insecurance in those golden eyes.  
"I.. Everything's good. Don't worry, Midorimacchi", the blond shrugged it off and gave the younger a - fake - smile.  
Midorima closed his eyes and lowered himself back at the same spot hiding his face this time in the blond's chest.  
"Liar..", the greenette said, "Are you _really_ okay with this?", Midorima continued and lifted himself back up to look at the other.  
Green met gold and Kise felt a bit exposed.  
"Of course I am, I'm just.. A bit worried about..", Kise tried to explain, but he couldn’t.  
"About what?.. Perhaps.. Are you worried about Takao?", Midorima asked and his eyes grew softer.

"…Yes"  
Midorima leaned down, their eyes were still locked. His lips were again at the spot in the near of Kise's ear.  
"This.. Will be our secret.. No one will ever now.. You don't have to worry about anything, nor anyone and also not about Takao..", he whispered in the blond's ears.  
"But I can't blame you for feeling like this, I feel a bit guilty as well", Midorima sighed.  
"Then why are you doing that?", Kise asked the other.  
"Because I don't want to hurt him when it comes to this eventually, if he accepts my feelings that is.."

 _'Who wouldn't accept them?'_ , the blond asked himself before he started to talk again.

"See? You shouldn't feel guilty, you're doing it _for_ him, to not do him any harm.. And besides, Midorimacchi.. In my opinion it doesn't it count as first time when you do it with someone you hate and not love", Kise said and let a light chuckle out, feeling his chest sting a little.  
"Kise, I don't-"  
"Relax Midorimacchi, I know..", Kise told him and put his arms around the other.  
Midorima let out a breath before he felt the model's hands travel over his body, pushing him against himself to bring the greenette to start again.  
Midorima understood the hint, but didn't start again.  
Instead he sat up and let his hands wander over the blond's chest, playing with the buttons of Kise's shirt.  
"You can pull that off Midorimacchi, if you want to. No need to wait", golden eyes glistened teasingly and, what the greenette overlooked, lustfilled.  
Midorima looked at the other again with a shade of red on his cheeks before he started to unbuttoning the other's shirt, revealing a muscular torso - what else to aspect from a basketball player and model -, that, even when the green-eyed miracle saw it countless times back then in Teiko while changing, was still appealing, or even more now that it was more defined.

When Midorima laid his left hand in the middle of the older's chest. He heard Kise hissing a bit because of the cold hand, but then felt him relaxing again. The blond's heartbeat was fast, but so was Midorima's.  
Kise reached out for the taped hand on his chest and laid his hand on top of the bigger one. The smaller hand then closed around the one under it and slowly started to move it so it was now under the open shirt, gracing lightly over the skin until it came over the small bud. The model let out a small moan, chest rising up to the touch. Kise moved Midorima's hand again over it, his breath getting faster. Midorima understood and got his right hand on the other bud and flicked his finger against it.  
Another moan was heard.  
"D-do it again", the blond gasped. The shooting guard didn't need to get told twice and did it again. He leaned down again and started leaving a trail of kisses over the skin.  
"You learn.. fast.. Midorimacchi.. Ah~", Kise said and moaned when he suddenly felt a tongue instead of a finger on his nipple.  
"Am I doing this right?", the greenette asked, his voice got deeper.  
"Y-yes~", the small forward answered, pressing against the pleasuring feeling, his moans sending thrills through Midorima's body. The greenette continued with the same actions on each side and slowly started to trail futher down and Kise, almost automatically, opend his legs, so that the taller could sit between them.

Once Midorima reached the blond's navel, he sat there and put his hands on the other's hips.  
Green eyes roomed once again over the other's body, traveling down from the slightly flushed face of the blond, over the a bit glistering torso because of his saliva, until his eyes came across the light bulge in Kise's pants. He looked up again seeing golden eyes screaming to touch him there so he, slowly, nervously and with trembling hands, brushed lightly against it. Up until this point he almost completely shut his own lust away and concentrated only on his 'partner's' needs.

Midorima heard Kise moan again so he thought it was good and continued the teasing. He pressed his palm a little harder, then lighter against the others clothed member, just how he thought he himself would liked to be touched; and the look of the other already told him that he was enjoying the teasing.

 _'He's really good.. Was he kidding when he said he never did it before?!'_ , Kise thought as yet another gasp came out when he felt the other's hand playing with him, teasing him.

When Kise suddenly felt how the greenette's hands tried to pull down his pants, he sat up again, which made Midorima, again, worry that he did something wrong.  
But before the shooting guard could ask if he did something wrong, again, Kise spoke up.  
"Wait Midorimacchi. We should better go to my bedroom for the next.. steps..", Kise said and felt excitement thinking about the things that would happen once they stepped into the blond's room.  
"Y..yes", was Midorima's only response as he, to hide his slowly building lust and his own excitement - as well as his nervousness-, pushed up his glasses.  
Kise stood up with shaking legs, and grabbed both of Midorima's hands to pull him up and made the greenette follow right behind him.

_'How many times have I dreamed about this? Leading you to my bedroom to make love with you, to kiss you and get to get hold by you the whole night.. Just how many? I stopped counting..'_

When they got into the model's bedroom, Kise turned around to face Midorima, but instead he crushed into the taller one and would have almost fallen down, if the greenette hadn't put his arms around the other to stop that from happening.  
"Are you okay?", the taller asked facing down to Kise who looked up at the other.

_'Kiss me'_

"Yes, I'm okay"

_'Please.. Just kiss me..'_

"Thank you Midorimacchi"

_'I beg you'_

The only light source they had was the moonlight falling through the window into the room and the lights coming from the living room they had just been in.  
Kise thought that it was a quiet romantic setting, before he realised how close they actually were standing.  
He could feel the shooting guard's hot breath against his lips, but before Kise would and could close the distance he quickly took a step back, stopping himself from doing so.

Kise took Midorima's hands again and walked backwards until he felt the bed behind his legs. Kise let himself fall, pulling the greenette on top of him with his hands placed on both sides of the model's head.

_'This is were you belong..'_

"And now..?", Midorima asked looking down, seeing the blond's half lidded eyes. Kise let his hands wander over the long arms of the shooting guard.  
"What do I do?", green eyes followed the movements of the small forward's hands.  
A smile came on the blond's lips and he gave out a half hearted snicker.  
"Do what you think would feel good, but if we want to continue to the 'serious' part we should get undressed", he answered Midorima's question.  
"Alright"

Midorima sat up and took place between the blond's spread legs. He then let his arms room once again over the model's muscular chest up to his collar and they stopped. From there Midorima shoved, finally, the soft fabric of the blond's shoulders and arms.  
The greenette sneaked a hand under the now naked - and also of course muscular- back of Kise and pulled him closer to his chest, lifting him up from the covers. Midorima took the shirt and threw it away, letting it fall on the ground and then laid slowly and carefully the older male back on the bed.  
Kise wanted to pull the taller's shirt off as well, but the greenette was too far away. The blond wanted to sit up again to do it, but stopped because the shooting guard was already on it.

Now both of their shirts were off and Kise could take, after a bit more than a year, a look at the muscular torso again, which was much like his own, more muscular than it was back then in Teiko.  
The moon from the site of the bed and the soft light coming from the living room behind Midorima made the greenette look incredible good, giving him a shine like the humans used to draw around their saints in the past.  
Kise closed his mouth, which had opened automatically with the sight of the shooting guard's body. Right after that, the tall body was hoovering over him once again and Kise decided for himself that he liked seeing it like this.  
Slender hands were starting to go south again, stopping right at the small forward's pants.  
The greenette looked up, asking with just a look in his eyes for permission to take them off.  
Kise nodded slowly, trying to control and stopping himself and from speeding things up.

_'I want this to last a long as possible..'_

A sound of clothes falling to the ground snapped him out of his thoughts and Kise saw that two of them were there just in their boxer shorts, both semi-hard.  
Midorima shifted, their foreheads touched and their lower parts brushed against each other once again, causing both of them to let out a moan and gasp.  
The greenette repeated that action, bringing them both to moan and gasp for air before he lowered his head, panting, so he could come face to face with the blond miracle's throat like earlier again, never stopping his hips from moving against the shorter male.  
Instead of kisses Midorima tried, as Kise said, something he thought would feel good, so this time he bit into the soft flesh at the neck again, a little harder than before and Kise gasped.

"Kise? Was that bite bad? Should I no-"  
"No, do that again, it felt good", Kise breathed heavily.  
"If you say so..", the other said and bit again, before kissing the spot. The taller out of them let his hands wander over the muscular body under him again, which was for Kise's taste too gently and not firm enough.  
"What now? Tell me _Kise_ ", Midorima asked then, his hand on the other's clothed erection palming it softly.

_'What ever you want, I am your's'_

"As I said, you can do everything you want and think is good, and I will let you know if there's something.. wrong"

_'Just make me your's!'_

The shooting guard looked like he wanted to say something, but as he opened his mouth he closed it right away again.  
Slowly, he let his hand, which was still hoovering over the blond's crotch, wander a little higher to the waistband of Kise's boxers.  
He was pulling, even if it wasn't meant to be, teasingly slow the small forward's shorts down.  
When the last article of clothing was taken off from Kise, he slightly groaned, feeling the colder air around his erection. Well, it wasn't really cold, it was more like that the blond felt like he was burning compared to the room he was in.  
Once more the greenette looked up to Kise and brought his left hand to the other's member, brushing over Kise's tip softly before putting his whole hand around the length and started to stroke it.  
The blond sighed, closing his eyes at the feeling of finally being touched.

"Mido.. rimacchi~ Ah~", the small forward moaned again. When his golden eyes opened again, he found the greenette leaning down to his crotch, mouth slightly open.  
"Midorimacchi?!", Kise said surprised and wide eyed at the other.  
"Hm?"  
"W-what are you doing?", he asked panting.  
Midorima leaned up again, locking eyes with Kise.  
"I wanted to try something like, you said", Midorima replied simply.  
"I-i know but you don't have to do _that_!", the model told the taller with a faint blush on his cheeks.  
"I know I don't have to! I just.. want to", the shooting guard replied, with a blush as well.

_'Is he serious?! He _wants_ to?!'/, Kise asked himself_

"Y-you want.. to? ", the blond repeated confused and received a nod as answer.  
"I-If you really.. want to then.. Do it", the older said, getting in a better position and spread his legs wider.  
It wasn't as if he didn't wanted _that_ to happen, he wanted it really badly, Kise was just a little concerned about Midorima who normally wasn't like how he was right now.  
The greenette nodded and leaned down again, letting his tongue lick experimentally the other's tip. The blond groaned softly and closed his eyes again.  
Getting used to the slight salty and bitter taste, he opened his mouth more and took the shorter's head in.  
"Hah~!", the model threw his head back on his bed.  
Midorima's left hand was still on the base of Kise's member, stroking the part that wasn't in his mouth. Yet.

The taller tried to take more in, driving the small forward insane.

 _'First time? Are you kidding me?!'_ , Kise thought, panting at the other’s, surprisingly, skilled tongue.  
Slowly, the model felt a familiar, warm feeling in his belly and his toes were curling.  
It felt so good, he didn't wanted to come already.  
Kise knew he had to stop the other, but he just couldn't.

"W-wait~!", he moaned and supported himself on his elbows, trying to get the other's attention.  
"Midorimacchii~! W-waiht-!"

To his luck - or misfortune -the younger really stopped at the second attempt and pulled away from the other. Kise let out a half relived and half frustrated groan out.

"Is something wrong, Kise?"  
"N-no I just.."  
"Hm?"  
"I.. nearly came and thought.. I should stop you before that..", Kise told the taller the truth letting himself fall on the matress again.

"I wouldn't have.. minded.. actually", the greenette admitted quietly with a blush on his face.  
"Huh?", the blond asked, he couldn't really hear what the shooting guard said over his fast breathing and strong heart beat.  
"I-i said, I wouldn't have minded..", He repeated embarrassed.

Kise blushed as well at the other saying that.

_'Oh my god.. Is he for real?!'_

"And.. now? Would you want me to continue it? Or rather move on?", Midorima asked, looking at the other.  
"I told you, do as you wish..", Kise repeated with a quiet and soft voice, turning his head around.

Midorima closed his eyes and pushed his glasses up.  
"Then.. let's move one, if that's okay..", he said leaning over the blond who just nodded.  
"Kise.. you.. have to guide me now so I won't hurt you", Midorima said, looking down at the other who still faced the wall.  
"Tsk..", the greenette clicked his tongue before putting softly a hand on Kise's cheek, turning him around so he could look him in the golden eyes.  
"Guide me.. please", the younger added, with a slightly softer expression.

As Kise was turned around to face the other, he couldn't say anything, his thoughts were a mess right now, so it took him a bit to respond.

"Eh..? Oh.. Yes", he finally said, sitting slightly up to reach his drawer and get a half empty tube.  
He handed it to the taller who raised a brow.  
"Hm? You're coming around, aren't you?", he stated monotonous, turning the bottle in his hands.  
"Uh..", Kise didn’t know what to say. He couldn't really say 'I used it for myself because I can't control this heat whenever I think of you', so the blond decided to stay quiet.

The greenette opened the tube but then stopped.  
"Wait", he said giving Kise the bottle.

 _'Did he.. change his mind?'_ , Kise couldn’t help feeling a little bad at the thought and the sad gleam in his eyes as he let his head down a little.

When the shooting guard didn't say anything he looked up again. Midorima was so silent because he was currently focused on unwrapping the tape of his fingers.  
"Wha-?", the blond was a little dumbfounded.  
"Hm?"  
"What are you doing?!", the older asked loudly.  
"I'm unwrapping the tape so we can continue properly"  
"You don't have to, Midorimacchi!", Kise said sitting up and reached his hand out to stop the greenette from continuing his actions.  
"I-i can prepare myself for you", he added locking his gaze with Midorima.  
"It's okay, I want to try it and I have to learn it. That's why I'm here"  
"But-!"  
"I said it's okay, lay down again", the green eyed male said and put a hand on the other's chest to push him down again.

After the younger unwrapped all the tape he took the bottle again and squeezed some lube on his palm, trying to warm it a bit. Kise spread his legs wider while looking at Midorima's hand which was slightly trembling.  
"Midorimacchi.. Are you really sure?", Kise asked once more and made the other looking up into his eyes.  
"I.. am..", the taller said, "It's just.. I'm a little anxious about that I could hurt you..", Midorima answered honestly, looking down again.

The blond reached down with his hand and closed it around Midorima's wrist.  
"You won't.. I'll help you", Kise softly smiled at the other who locked eyes with him again.  
The greenette nodded and let the small forward guide him.  
As Kise pressed Midorima's finger in himself, slow and careful, he let a moan out and closed his eyes.  
He moved the other's hand making the long and slender finger go deeper and Kise moaned more.

A few moments later, after repeating the movements, he let Midorima's digit nearly slip entirely out.  
"Add.. another", Kise said and the taller complied.  
When Kise felt the second finger at his entrance, he started to move the bigger hand and made himself moan again at the feeling.

Midorima eyed the whole time the blond's expressions which changed from slight in pain to pleasured within a few moments.  
Thinking that Kise did and showed him enough already and that he understood now how he had to do this, the younger started to move his had independently from the shorter.  
"W- Midori- macchi~!", Kise moaned out loud when the other moved his hand faster and a little harder.  
"Too much?", the shooting asked with slight hint of worry in his voice and stopped.  
"N-no", the older panted, "I was.. just surprised.. again", he explained and mumbled a quiet "Y-you can continue.."  
Midorima made an agreeing noise before starting to move his fingers inside the older again and heard more moans and gasps.

"Mido.. rimacchi, s-start to scissor your.. fingers", the blond gave Midorima the instruction while breathing heavily.  
"Alright"  
The shooting guard started to part his fingers while thrusting blindly into the other. Meanwhile Kise was getting a mess.

Suddenly, Kise let out a high pitched moan letting his head fall back and his eyes closed.  
"Kis-"  
"Again!"  
"Huh? Oh, yes..", Midorima remebered hearing about the 'sweet spot' inside of a man and how good it felt.  
Hearing the blond's moan and plead to repeat his action, the taller came to the conclusion that he just found it.

 _'H-he's good-!'_ The shorter thought to himself, moving his hips slightly to feel them deeper.

"Can I add another finger?", the younger asked then, still concentrating on hitting the other's prostate.  
Kise didn’t trust his voice and thought it would give in the moment he would open his mouth so he just nodded.  
Feeling the third finger slip in made the model let out a more pain filled than pleasured sound.  
"Kise? Are you alright?", Midorima thrusted much slower, almost completely stopped.  
"Y-yeah.. Just.. hurts a little..", he breathed out the answer, closing his eyes and tried to relax.  
The older took a deep breath in and out before giving Midorima the signal to start again.  
To ease himself the pain, Kise brought one hand down and started touching himself, only to have Midorima taking away that job from him as well.

"I'm gonna do it for you", the shooting guard said and made them both blush again.  
The shorter squeaked under the other's touch, asking himself how. Even with his right hand, Midorima was still good and Kise couldn’t stop himself from moaning.  
The younger's thrusts were slower than the ones before, simply because the greenette was scared to hurt the small forward, yet they were still strong and he managed to hit Kise's spot repeatedly again.

A few moments later Kise stopped the other's hand again.  
"S-stop", he moaned opening his eyes again and the other stopped and looked with questioning eyes at Kise, "That's enough preparation.. We.. can start now..", the blond told Midorima.  
Green eyes looked at the older and he stuttered a little "A-alright" and pulled his shorts down.

Both of them were nervous, they've never imagined to really end up in such a situation - well Kise at least wished to end up like this one day-.  
"But, eh, Midorimacchi.. I, uh, don't have any condoms here..", Kise said. He knew how Midorima was, so figured that he'd probably preferred to do it with the-  
"It's alright..", the greenette said, surprising the other.  
"You.. what?", the older was kinda dumbfounded, not expecting this response from Midorima.  
"B-but what if I have any illnesses?!"  
"Do you have?"  
"Of course not! But-"  
"Then it's okay, I don't have any either"

"…", Kise sighed, "Fine, if you're really sure..", he added quietly and looked down.  
"Do you want to?", Midorima asked with concern in his voice.  
" _Kise.._ ", the shooting guard called the other and put his hand under the other's chin, lifting the blond's head.  
"Answer me.. Are you _really_ fine with this?", the younger could understand if Kise would change his mind, he wouldn't be surprised. Compared to Kise, so Midorima thought, was he nothing.

The blond was handsome, and had an aura around him that could make people happy - and sometimes annoy -.  
That's also one of the many reason why he fell for Takao in the first place, too, because the hawk-eyed teen reminded Midorima of the first person that made him fall in love for the very first time in his life.

Kise..

"I.. am", Kise said and put his hand on the other's cheek, giving the taller a warm smile.

A real one.

Midorima nodded and positioned himself in front of the other. He supported himself on his one elbow while the other grabbed the model by his shoulder.  
"Ready?", he asked the blond who just nodded, still with the soft smile on his face.  
The greenette pushed forward, entering Kise and felt the tight heat around him.

The blond let out a rather painful moan as he felt Midorima's length pressing in.

"A-ah-!", the smile on the small forward's lips faded and his face got a pain filled expression.  
"Mi.. Midorima.. cchi-", he moaned, "W-wait!"  
The taller stopped looking down at the heavily breathing golden eyed male.  
"D-don't push futher.. I.. need to adjust-", Kise said, trying to keep his voice steady, but failed.

Midorima would have started to move already, it felt so good in the tight heat.

It felt better than he had imagined.  
'I should have tried this sooner', he thought to himself and successfully hold himself back.  
For now.

A few moments later Kise told the younger that he could start moving and the greenette did so as told.  
Slowly he pulled out and pushed himself inside the shorter, both moaning loud.  
"Angh~ Mido- ha~", Kise tried to say the other's name but was cut of by his own moans.  
"Kise..", the taller groaned and got slowly faster everytime.  
Kise trembled and winded, grabbing the sheets under him as Midorima pounded into him.

He always wanted this and finally he could have it. The blond was more than happy.  
"Ahg, Kise.. am I.. doing okay?", the shooting guard asked the teen beneath him.  
"Y-you're doing ah~ v-very gooahd-", the model's voice broke while, trying, to give the younger an answered, putting his arms around the taller's neck and his legs around his waist.

Midorima leaned slowly forward, resting his forehead on Kise's, both their eyes were closed.

_'More Midorimacchi! Give me more-!'_

When they opened them again, half lided golden eyes met with emerlad green ones, both clouded with heat and lust.  
Their bodies moved in a perfect harmony and both felt like they were on fire.  
Slowly, their faces moved closer; only a few inches apart from the other's lips.

_'Please kiss me! Kiss me..! Kiss.. me.. Kiss..'_

"Him..", Kise whispered, letting a sob out before turning his head around, feeling lips that aimed for his mouth missing and just brushing against his cheek. He hid his face it in the crook of Midorima's neck, clinging, hugging the other tightly.  
A few tears escaped the blond's eyes and Midorima felt them on his shoulders.  
"Kise-", Midorima started, getting slower, but was cut off by the older under him.  
"No. Don't you dare to stop now", he breathed biting into the greenette's shoulder and made the shooting guard moan.  
"Al..right", the green eyed teen said and picked his speed up again.

The room was filled with the raspy and broken moans of Kise, the deep groans of Midorima and the sound of skin coming against skin.  
Both of them were breathing heavily, bringing each other closer to their orgasm.  
Kise was holding onto the other as if his life dependent on it.

"Mi-midori-! Ahngn-!", the small forward moaned loudly, pressing his body even closer to Midorima's, if that was even possible anymore.  
Midorima put his hand around the other's head, tangling his fingers into the golden locks.  
"K-kise-!", the younger moaned next to the shorter's ear.  
"Fastah~! Fast- Hard-", Kise begged and Midorima complied.  
The greenette's hand wandered down between the blond's legs and closed his normally always tapped hand around the hard member.

"Mido-!", the model threw his head back again, moving his hips upwards to get closer to the touch while at the same time trying to feel the other inside of him more.  
Kise was a complete mess and forgot how to think.  
So many sensations at once, his head and body didn't know on what to concentrate first.  
The blond felt the warm and pressuring feeling inside him building up more, he was close, so, so close.

"Midorimacchi-! I-", he tried to warn the other but too late. He came all over the taller's hand and both of their bodies, slumping lifeless against his matress, or would have if Midorima wouldn't still be holding him like that.  
"Mido..rimacchi.. I l.. lah.."

_'love you'_

Kise whimpered as the other continued to pound into him. His body was feeling numb yet it was still sensitive and reacted to every move of the taller. At the same time he tried to come down from the strong orgasm and the equally strong afterglow.

Midorima moaned because of the tight feeling around his length and his moves got more and more uneven the closer he got.  
The whining and trembling blond under him was a beautiful and very, _very_ erotic view.  
When the taller finally came he leaned down on the other's chest, moaning against the hot and sweaty skin of Kise and filled him.  
"K..Kise..", he moaned and mumbled, breathing heavily and let himself slowly fall on top of the older when he finished.

Midorima slipped out of Kise after a few moments of collecting himself again, wanting to clean them both up, but the blond grabbed him by his wrist once he attempted to leave the bed.

"No.. Stay here.. We can clean it in the morning..", the model said, eyes half lidded.  
"Bu-.. Alright", the shooting guard wanted to complain, but was himself a little tired, so he laid down on the bed next to the his former teammate.  
The greenette felt awkward and wanted to break the silence but didn't know what to say.  
Should he thank Kise?  
Should he apologize?  
Should he ask how it was?  
Should he-

"You don't have to say anything.. Midorimacchi..", Kise said as if he could read the taller's thoughts and turned himself on his side to look at the green-eyed teen.  
The older let his hand fall on his partner's arm and rubbed over it.  
"You did a good job..", he smiled warm with a soft expression.  
"…Ah.. Um.. Th-thanks?", Midorima said awkwardly and turned red.  
Kise chuckled, "We should sleep.. tomorrow is school and you have to leave soon again and you also want to clean yourself probably..", golden eyes that were heated with pure lust just minutes ago, looked tired and exhausted and as if they would close any moment now.

Kise turned around to the other side facing his wall and with his back turned to Midorima.  
"Good night", he said and closed his eyes.  
"Kise-?", the younger asked but only heard even breathing from Kise.  
"Ah.. Good.. Night to you as well..", the greenette said quietly. He didn’t know why, but something made him turn around so he could look at Kise.  
Midorima didn’t know what this was; maybe old feelings revived? Or the afterglow that was still there?  
But whatever it was, it made him reach his hand out to the shorter and move next to Kise, pulling the older closer to him and spooning the blond.

Since the other was asleep Midorima hid his face in the other's neck and gave it a little kiss.  
"I.. _loved_ you.. That's also a reason why I choose you.. Thank you for everything, Kise..", he whispered and closed his eyes as well.

What he didn't know was that Kise heard everything and tried to old himself back from letting out a sob.

_I love you.._

*** 

In the next morning, both woke up sooner than normal for them to get ready.  
Midorima helped Kise to clean everything up before he took a quick shower and went away to take the train back to Tokyo to get ready for school himself.  
Kise made himself ready for school, too - a little slower than normal because he was a bit limping and hurt - but he got to school in time anyway.

To his luck he hadn't had basketball practice today so he was earlier home.  
But once he got home he got a message from someone.

/ _I told him_ /

it said.

/ _He accepted my feelings_ /  
/ _Thank you, Kise_ /

The three texts were short, but they hurt more than any weapon ever could.

/ _I'm happy for you!_ /

He texted back.


End file.
